


(podfic) racing hearts like getaway cars

by yeswayappianway



Series: (podfic) in all these ways we come together [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Car Show, Classic Cars, Developing Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Podfic of: racing hearts like getaway cars, by CallMeBombshellSummary from original fic:Jason’s just doing this because Tim will like it, he tells himself, only that. He’s doing this because it will make Tim smile, and not at all because there’s something intimate about the way Tim looks at cars and the way he lets Jason see that he’s doing it, like he’s sharing something special.He’s doing it because…Oh, fuck it. He’s totally doing it because some part of him is hoping, desperately, against all the warnings and advice the rest of him is screaming at him, that maybe, just maybe, Tim will see it as the date that Jason can’t quite bring himself to admit that it is.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: (podfic) in all these ways we come together [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728301
Kudos: 18





	(podfic) racing hearts like getaway cars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [racing hearts like getaway cars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719322) by [CallMeBombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell). 



> many many thanks to CallMeBombshell for giving permission to podfic, and for writing this amazing series in the first place
> 
> music used is Horses by Brian Fallon

racing hearts like getaway cars _(with music)_ \- 43:41 - 31.06 MB - [Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xyqmfvwlybuhug7/racing%20hearts%20like%20getaway%20cars%20MUSIC.mp3)

> notes start at 41:45 - outtakes compilation starts at 42:22

racing hearts like getaway cars _(without music)_ \- 42:40 - 30.35 MB - [Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t6xmlhlusote2jl/racing%20hearts%20like%20getaway%20cars.mp3)

> notes start at 40:45 - outtakes compilation starts at 41:21

**Author's Note:**

> please go leave feedback for the author if you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> let me know if you run into any trouble with the files/streaming, and i'll do what i can to help. i'm also still learning my way around podfic, so if you have any advice or suggestions regarding ways i could improve future podfics with regards to recording or editing, i'm all ears! (please note: i am not looking for suggestions regarding my choices or my interpretations, purely the technical side of things.)


End file.
